Return of the Darkness, Rise of the Light
by SadieStone
Summary: When a group of fans play 'Witch', a strong power surges through their room. When a mysterious voice warns them about something or another, they get a surprise they weren't expecting! With the Four fangirls and one fanboy finding out they're more than they'd ever dream of being, it's up to them and their new guest to find the trouble that was obviously occuring. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**__**: five crazy fan girls and one guy accidentally summon the characters from their fandoms and force them to watch their own movies. after the movies are watched, Friendships and romances are formed between characters and alliances are formed between villians. Can the girls save their favorite stories or will the world they so love crumble to dust? Along the way will the 6 discover that they have more in common with that world than they ever thought possible?**_

_**Stories:**_

_**Rise of the Guardians**_

_**How to Train your dragon**_

_**Brave**_

_**Peter Pan**_

_**Epic**_

_**Fan Girls +Guy:**_

_**Casey - Tristan - Witch**_

_**Sam - Rin - Dark Fairy**_

_**Leia - Lea - Nymph**_

_**Jenny - Storm - Venti**_

_**Andrew - Jason - half dragon**_

_**Amber - Marina - Forest spirit**_

_**OTHER:**_

_**Kenny - Ash - the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Relationships**__**:**_

_**Tristan-Peter**_

_**Rin- Hiccup**_

_**Lea- Jamie**_

_**Storm- Jack **_

_**Jason- Merida**_

_**This story is being written by me and three other friends, each of us adding our own little flair in (Though about 25 of the 30 that we've written so far are mine XD) so, Please enjoy the story, and know it was written by Four different fangirls! (And one fanboy. 3)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Rin's POV_

I smiled as all of my friends gathered around "So what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"I was thinking _The Secret Circle_" Lea smiled. Lea had a darkish-

lightish brown hair. It was hard to decided what color, seeing as one day it was a light brown, then the next a dark, and it was all natural too. It reached about the middle of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were bright green, and she absolutely loved the color.

She loved the forest even more though. She would spend endless hours in the forest behind her house, always finding new things.

"I love that show!" Tristan gasped. Tristan was what you would expect from a typical.. Well, I suppose you could say, nerd. She had normal brown hair that was neither dark nor light with the occasional blonde lowlight, but you had to look hard to find it. It reached about to the bottom of her shoulder blades, but not near the middle of her back. Her eyes were a chocolatey brown that stood out for some reason, they almost seemed to glow at times also.

"Hey!" A voice from the door gasped "You girls were gonna start without us?" We girls turned and laughed as they saw the last two people of their little 'party'

"Jason! Storm!" Lea laughed. "Come on in!"

I stared at Jason and Storm as they came in.

Storm is.. i suppose you could say, a _unique_ character in herself.. Her hair was a solid pitch black and all natural. It was boy short and spiky from cutting it herself all the time. She normally hates looking _girly_. She wore all black, all the time, and it was the _rare_ occasion that you would find her in flats. Her eyes were a strange glowing tan hazel color, that somehow reminded me of a desert during a storm. Don't ask me how, it just does.

And then there's Jason. The only guy in our group of friends. He had a lighter color of hair, but when he would become mad, it always seemed to turn darker. His hair reached about his collarbone in the back, but the front it just lightly hung in his eyes. His eyes were an amazingly striking color of emerald green, but when he became angry, they seemed to turn more of a clouded jade. We could always tell his mood by his eyes and hair. We enjoy teasing him about it and calling him the 'Mood Man'

"Hello? Earth to Rin?"

I jumped as said man waved his hand infront of my face "Gah! Don't do that to me!" I exclaimed. All of my friends laughed "Sorry! You weren't answering our question!" "And what would that be?"

"Do you, or do you not, want to play Witch?" Tristan asked.

"Witch?" I asked "What do you mean?"

"Like on _The Secret Circle_!" Lea exclaimed "We can all sit in a circle and chant something! It'll be just like we're witches!"

"Hey!"

"And a Wizard!"

I laughed lightly "Alright, but afterwards, I want my Secret Circle. I've been _dying_ to watch the new season"

Storm gave a sarcastic salute "Ma'am yes, Ma'am!"

"Shut it, GI-Silv" I sneered. Storms middle name is Silver, so when she joined the army club at our school, we all started calling her GI-Silv. Tristan was the one to start it though, so I can't take all the credit."

"Shut it yourself, Achrin" Storm sneered back. I frowned and slapped her arm. My full name is Achrin, but only a very, very, _very_ small handful of people actually know that.

"Just sit down" I said, pulling her down. We all sat in a tight circle. We were about to start a random chant, when Tristan frowned and said "You know what, lets go all the way if we're gonna do this. We need candles! Jason, turn off the lights!"

Jason complied whilst Tristan pulled out the candles Lea's family used for when the power went out. As we lit them, I couldn't help but notice there seemed to be a strange… Buzz to the air.

Must be my imagination.

"Alright!" I clapped "Who should start?"

"I say you do" Tristan said "You're the best with rhymes."

"Hokay!" I shrugged. We all joined our hands and closed our eyes, our legs crossed indian style.

"**Land of the Dead, Land of the Living**

**I call to you, to give us a sign**

**That even though we cannot see you**

**That you are here**

**Land of the Living, Land of the Dead**

**I call you Tonight!"**

Suddenly, a strange draft entered the room. I shivered as the window blew open. "Woah!" Lea gasped as she shut them. Thunder cackled outside. "Where did this storm come from?" Jason demanded "The skies were clear!"

"I...I don't know" I muttered "It didn't appear until we started to chant."

"Freaky!" Tristan sang. I rolled my eyes "Alright everyone, back into the circle! I have a new one, everyone join in with something of your own this time."

We sat back down, once again clasping hands, but this time, I could tell we all felt as though we were being watched…

I took a deep breath and chanted:


	3. Chapter 3

"_**We are the witches of Salem on**_

_**We never back down**_

_**We never stop**_

Tristan's voice joined my own, her voice mixing with mine and strangely becoming one.

_**We call upon the powers**_

_**we call upon the flame**_

Jason joined next. His words matched perfectly with mine and CJ's. We never missed a beat.

_**We call upon our ancestors**_

_**to show us the way**_

Storm was next. Her voice mixed in strongly, and we all raised our voices.

_**Give us the power,**_

_**give us the will**_

Lea joined in last. Her words were in perfect sync with us all.

_**bring us the stories that we love so dear**_

_**bring them close, bring them near**_

_**Bring our favorite characters here!**_"

But we didn't stop there. We started again, over and over, our voice raising louder and louder with each sentence of the chant.

"_**We are the witches of Salem on**_

_**We never back down**_

_**We never stop**_

_**We call upon the powers**_

_**we call upon the flame**_

_**We call upon our ancestors**_

_**to show us the way**_

_**Give us the power,**_

_**give us the will**_

_**bring us the stories that we love so dear**_

_**bring them close, bring them near**_

_**Bring our favorite characters here!**_"

Our voices raised to a yell, and my eyes closed tight, but I felt a strange whirl of wind around me. Suddenly, as fast as it had come, it was gone. Just like that. I opened my eyes again to see everyone just as surprised as I was.

We sat in pitch black darkness, for the candles had somehow been blown out, but there was no draft in the room. I lifted my hand to my hair to find it was blown to the side, like the wind had raced through it.

What in the world just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

_Tristan's POV_

I shook my head hard. Whilst we had been chanting, I felt so…. _Powerful_. I couldn't understand why, or how, I just did. When Rin had started chanting those words, they'd just flown through me like a river, and it engulfed me and made me feel light and intoxicated.

"Found the light!" Jason's voice called a moment later. The light switched flicked up and the lights turned on. I looked around to see everyone had this strange windblown look to them, but none more than Rin and me. My hair was completely to the side, and my clothes were twisted and wrinkled like I'd just gone through one of those Hurricane machines that you find in the mall.

"Why in the bloody heck do I look like as if I just gone through a Hurricane?" Rin demanded as she tried to tame her hair.

Unlike us with our short hair, Rin's hair was quite long, reaching all the way down to the middle of her hips, almost like she never cuts it, but we all know for a fact she cuts it every week. It just grows so fast. Just like our hair however, Rin's hair was a very deep rich shade of brown. She almost always had a half pony tail in the back whilst the rest of her hair was down (As in she takes a few locks, puts it in a ponytail, and leaves the rest down). Her eyes were a glowing silver color that, if she was mad, you could swear it bore right into your very soul. She was naturally a very nice person however. She tended to wear a strange mix of white gray and black, that somehow looked so cheerful, yet so deadly on her.

"I have no idea" Storm gulped. Normally, Storm looked so proud it was hard to remember she was the one we'd saved from Bullies all those years ago. "M-Maybe we should get downstairs" Jason stammered "Y-You know, incase a tree falls, or something"

Jason surprised me however. He was normally the brave one, going into graveyards at night, standing up to the largest of guys. It was hard to remember that he was the 'insane' kid of our school because a rumor went around that he could talk to ghosts.

Lea shook her head "This is to weird. First the random storm, then the strange wind in here, and now Jason is _afraid_?" "Hey!" "I'm speaking the truth!"

"What about me?" Storm demanded. "You don't count" I said "You are proud, not brave, there's a difference" "I am so brave I was the one that saved your but from that weird guy in the store" Storm says defending herself.

We quickly got into an argument that, honestly, I don't even completely remember.

"Alright! That's enough!" Rin suddenly yelled. We all looked over in surprise to see Rin glaring at us all, her silver eyes narrowed. It was a terrifying sight seeing as it was the rarest of the rare to see Rin mad. Annoyed, yes. But mad? You had to do some serious crap to get her mad.

"Your fighting is stupid and unneeded! We have to figure out what that bloody storm and wind inside the house meant!" She crossed her arms, then sighed "Sorry for yelling at you all, but really, you all went from fighting about personalities to what _food_ is better in the cafeteria!"

I shook my head "Really?" I asked "Food?"

Thunder suddenly cracked, causing all of us to scream and jump.

"_**Make sure your choice is wise**_

_**For Magic always has a Price"**_

"Choice is wise? Magic has a price" I demanded "What does that mean!?"

"_**For the deal has been made**_

_**and they are here to stay"**_

"Who? Who is here to stay?" Storm demanded

"_**The characters you love so dear**_

_**Are now so near, in your hand **_

_**this spell you hold the greatest stories ever told "**_

"Character's we love so dear are now so near?" Jason repeated in a question.

"The chant said something like that!" Lea remembered

"_**The deal has been made**_

_**So it's time to play**_

_**Find what is needed**_

_**Before time is led astray"**_

Before any of us had time to demand what was going on, Rin suddenly screamed in shock and we all whirled around.

Standing there, was none other than the greatest book/movie characters known to us six friends.

Jack Frost

Hiccup Haddock

Merida Dunbrogh

Jamie Bennett

And Peter Pan

What in the world have we gotten ourselves into?


	5. Chapter 5

_Storm's POV_

I stared surprised at the men (and one woman) in front of us. "Uh….." Hiccup drawled "Mind explaining why we're here and-"

"And not _sleeping_" Merida interrupted.

"Uh….. I.. think.. I -we ...casted ...a … spell?" Tristan said feebly.

Peter stared at her surprised "How can you _think_ you casted a spell? You're a witch for crying out loud!"

"Wait, what did you just call me?"

"A witch?" Peter replied, sorta confused "You know, a wand, and spells that can be good or bad?"

"I know what a witch is!" Tristan waved her hand dismissively "But what I _don't_ know, is why you called me one!"

"Uh.. because you _are_ one!"

Silence.

"Wait. You didn't know you were a witch?" Jack demanded "How does someone not know they're a witch?"

Jamie sighed "Alright, what did you even cast to summon us?"

Tristan pointed to Rin "She's the one who started to Chant, so ask her!"

"A Fairy started a summoning spell?" Hiccup asked, frowning. "How can a Dark Fairy cast a summoning spell? They're not normally good at those."

Rin held up her hands "Don't ask me! I'm just good at rhymes!"

"Well, then what did you all say!?" The six characters demanded.

We all sighed and chanted (only once):

"_**We are the witches of Salem on**_

_**We never back down**_

_**We never stop**_

_**We call upon the powers**_

_**we call upon the flame**_

_**We call upon our ancestors**_

_**to show us the way**_

_**Give us the power,**_

_**give us the will**_

_**bring us the stories that we love so dear**_

_**bring them close, bring them near**_

_**Bring our favorite characters here!**_"

All six of the characters nodded "It's a good spell, not one we've ever heard chanted before, but good none the less. Made up spells are always better than the traditional ones." Peter smiled atTristan. Tristan was obviously enjoying the attention from Peter.

So cute I wanna puke.

"It's strange you know" Hiccup finally said after a long moment of awkward silence. "How even though we're all here, you girls-" "Hey!" "-and guy, don't even know what you are!"

"What _are_ we, then?" I demanded.

All of them sighed "Your magical!" They yelled.

Hiccup pointed to Rin "Dark Fairy" He looked her up and down. "Not surprised really" She blushed lightly

Peter gestured to Tristan "a Witch. I like that" He winked. She blushed hard.

Merida pointed to Jason "Dragoon." She smiled "I like that. Dragoon. Strong and sturdy." Hiccup frowned " Then why don't you like me?" "Because you're you"

Jason shook his head.

Jamie looked at Lea and smiled "Nymph. And I'm not surprised either. She's definitely got the looks." He winked and Lea looked away, stubbornly.

"What about me?" I asked. "Hm.." Jack drawled "Absolutely beautiful." He smirked. "Ha ha" I laughed sarcastically. "Now really." "Your a Venti"

"A what?" I demanded "Did you just call me an espresso drink?" Jack laughed "No, A Venti is a storm spirit." "So… I'm a ghost?" "No." "No?" "No."

"Why must my life be confusing?" Rin sighed. "Hey! I think I have it worse! Befriending a dragon even though I knew it was absolutely _forbidden_? Pretty confusing!" Rin stared at him drolly "Not really" She muttered.

"Enough!" Merida ordered "Yee two can flirt later!" I frowned, ignoring the two people arguing "But Storm is my name how am I a spirit of my name?" I ask confused. "Your mother knows what you are, or else you wouldn't be one." Jack explained. "My mom? My mom is gone I live in an orphanage." "What about your dad?" "Left me there. Or else I'd be with him."

"Okay. Hold up!" Rin suddenly said "Does no one remember what that voice had said? '_The deal has been made So it's time to play, Find what is needed Before time is led astray'_" She quoted. "So, that means that something has to happen."

Jack opened his mouth

"That don't involve yee mind!" Merida yelled, covering Jack's mouth. "This is more confusing than last weeks math test" I muttered.

"There was a math test last week?" Jason asked confused.

Rin sighed "Yes, Whilst you were at the arcade, we were taking a test." Jason blushed sheepishly "Sorry"

"Okay!" Peter interrupted "enough of that! Time to see what she left with each of us!"

"Huh?"

"Oh geez. That 'voice' gave each of us characters something. We haven't opened them yet though. So… I suppose we start with Jack?"

Jack shrugged and pulled out a square package. "Storm, mind opening it?" He asked. I shrugged and took it. Once the front was off, I froze. "What is it?" Hiccup asked. "Uh…. i-It's… Erm… Your… Movie… Jack"

"My what?"

"Your movie." I repeated. I finished unwrapping it and held it up.

"Rise of the Guardians" Jack read. "So… That's a movie about.. Me?"

"Uh.. Yeah, Pretty much" I nodded.

"Well.. This is just getting weird"


	6. Chapter 6

_Jason's POV_

I stared at Storm as she held the DVD "I have that at home" I said, boredly "I watch it everyday. What's gonna be different about this?"

"Uh, The fact that I'm on the cover?" Storm guessed, once again holding up the box again. And sure enough, she was on the cover, right next to Jack, lightning stretching between her fingers.

"What in the world does that mean?" Rin demanded. Storm shrugged looking shocked, "I'm not sure" She replied. "I think I do" Hiccup said. He took the box from her hands, turned it over and read the back

"Five years after the triumph of the guardians, the darkness has returned, but not in a way any could have guessed. When The Man In The Moon chooses a new guardian, what will happen if Pitch gets to her first?"

"So.. It's about. _me_? As a _guardian_?" Storm demanded. "Who in the world knows?" I sighed. "Well, I say lets watch!" Jamie smiled, he looked to Lea who once again refused to meet his eyes. "Is she normally shy, or.."

"She's not shy, she's just not used to hot guys paying attention to her" Rin said, waving her hand dismissively. "She's normally only got the normal jerks talking to her cause she's one of the prettiest girls in school." "Even though she only hangs around us and that one" Storm says gesturing to me. "If he counts!" Tristan added, giggling.

"Hey!" I exclaim indignantly, "Why is everyone picking on me?"

Merida chuckled "Only cause yee are a boy in a group of girls."

"I need new friends" I mutter, shaking my head.

"You do? Your a freaking Dragoon!" Rin exclaimed "Half dragon! You need new friends? I'm the Dark Fairy here!"

Everyone frowned

"How do you know what a Dragoon is?" Hiccup asked confused, "I… Don't know" Rin muttered "Just kinda, knew." "I am so confused" Storm mutters, Tristan claps Storm on the shoulder "We all are honey"

"I'm not" Rin smiles

"Well you're just a little miss. Smarty pants" I replied.

Rin smirked "That's besides the point, and thank you for the compliment!" She placed a hand over her heart "It just warms my heart!" "Can we stop arguing now" Storm exclaims bored.

"We're not arguing!" Rin exclaimed, mocking her innocence "He was complimenting me!" Rin smirked. Storm slaps the back of Rins head and mutters "idiot"

"Shut it, GI-Silv" Rin muttered, rubbing her abused head. Tristan just rolled her eyes exasperated. "Okay! Now that I have a concussion from Miss. Army Venti over there, can we please get to business? And Not distract me? I have ADD for a- LOOK! SQUIRREL!" She says, pointing out the window. Everyone laughs. Rin frowns "What? I saw a squirrel!" She exclaims, pointing out the window again, and sure enough, there sat a squirrel, just watching them.

Silence, "Whatever lets get back on topic" Storm says bored again.

"But the squirrel is magical" I sing sarcastically "It appears as my life goes insane! What else? Will Lea suddenly turn into a nature thing?"

Lea didn't answer as she approached the window and opened it. Immediately, the animal jumped in and onto her shoulder. She laughed as it squeaked to her "Nice to meet you too!" She laughs.

Merida's eyebrows rose "She be speakin' to it!" She mutters "What?" Lea asked. "What do you mean?"

"You're talking to the animal" I said, with a blank face. "I never should have opened my mouth"

"Yep! Cause we all know that the world goes black when Jason opens his mouth!" Lea ignored us all as the animal licked her cheek.

"Awwww" said Tristan as she let her hair down. Then she gasped "I wonder if I'm on any of the boxes!" the others chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Finally back on topic" Storm exclaims. Tristan rolled her eyes and said "wait, I think I remember something" she ran into the house. The others looked at one and other and followed. they found her rummaging around in her bag "aha!" she exclaimed and pulled out a book, the book was really old and burned in some places.

"it was my grand mothers, at first I thought it was just a bunch of gibberish, but it must be a spell book, thats what it has to be."


	7. Chapter 7

_Lea's POV_

I watched Jamie out of the corner of my eye. Yeah, he was… _cute_. But I don't involve myself in relationships! All that ever happens is hearts broken and tears! Nothing ever good happens! So I just don't bother with it!

"Yo! Earth to shorty! Wake up!"

I jump and cover my ears "Hey!" I yelled "Don't do that!"

"Hi welcome to earth" Storm replies.

"And who are you calling Shortie? I'm 5'2!" I protest.

"And I'm 5'8.5 your point" She mocks.

"Just shut up, Storm!" I said exasperatedly, smacking her upside the head. She rubbed it in mock hurt, even though I knew I hadn't hurt her. But I can hurt when I want.

Storm shrugs "We should watch these" Storm says gesturing to the movies. I agreed, so I snatched the movie from Rin, who had grabbed it from… I don't remember. But I grabbed it and put it in the DVD player in Rin's living room.

"Let's see what happens," Jason mutters, plopping down on the couch. I end up next to the red-headed Merida. She seems like a cool girl. Different than when I watched the movie of course, but the characters were in real life for crying out loud! Of course there were going to be some differences.

"But we were going to watch secret circle!" Rin exclaimed clearly disappointed. Tristan took the lead on this one "Rin, how many times in life are we going to get to watch our favorite movies, _with us in them_?" She exclaimed. "true." said Rin begrudgingly.

Everyone sat down ending up next to their favorite characters even Storm who usually sits on the very top of the couch.

_Rin's POV_

I smile slightly as Tristan sits next to Peter and blushes. "You like, Peter" I whisper, not so quietly. Peter raises an eyebrow "Shut it!" Tristan hisses. "You do!" I cheer. "I knew it! I knew it! _I Knew It_!" "I said _Shut. Up_!" Tristan points at me, and the lights flicker.

I freeze

"Woah" I mutter "That…. That was.." "Weird?" Jason supplied. "Mostly, but also kinda cool" Storm says. "I agree" Tristan mutters, looking at her hands. "It… _felt_ weird. Like a river was rushing through me."

"That's your magic" Peter says happily. "It was flowing through you as a river, reacting to your anger."

"So…. I really am a W-Witch?" She asks. "Don't be afraid of it" I say, suddenly. I stare at Tristan with serious silver eyes "It's apart of you. Live it, not fear it" and just like that, my expression changed once again, this time to confusion. "Why are all of you looking at me?" I demanded.

"You-You just sounded…. Smart!" Jason exclaimed

"Hey!"

"It's true! You said… You said 'Don't fear the magic, live it' pretty much" Tristan said, urgently. "I'm not surprised, once again" Hiccup says "She's a fairy. And a Dark one at that. They're the holders of knowledge. "This is freaky but not as freaky as that one time" Storm says with a far away look. "What time?" I ask. Tristan laughs, remembering. "If you value your life you won't ask. Lets just say it involved a rainbow headed idiot and rope and a tree" Storm answers

"_Ash_?" I laugh hard "_That's_ what that was? _Ash_?" "the only rainbow head we know" She laughed and suddenly they heard "did some one say rainbows?!" Storm slaps her forehead as Ash walks in "leave idiot" she says. "Why never sister dear" he replies, "I'm not your sister" Storm growls at him.

"Wait!" I yell. I grin as I stand "If I'm a Fairy… And a Dark one at that… Don't they normally mess with people?" I grin. Hiccup grins also.

"Uh oh" Merida drawls "Yee'd better stuff yer gob, 'Iccup!"

"Why, yes they do, Rin" Hiccup grins, ignoring Merida.

"Good" I laugh. I turn to Ash "Let's see if this works, shall we?" I smirk.

I close my eyes and try to picture something that Ash has _always_ reminded me of.

I reach my hand out.

Once I open my eyes again, it's to the sound of neighing.

I laugh in triumph at the sight of a colorful unicorn in front of me. It neighs angrily. "Ha ha!"

"He says to turn him back" Lea says. "Nymph" Jamie sings "Shut it" Lea sings back, once _again_ refusing to look at him.

"Oh, kiss and get over with it already" Jason groans "There's a room just down the hall. Soundproof so you can be as freaky as you want." "guys shut up, Rin fix Ash now I can't take him home looking like that" Storm says angrily.

I laugh "Alright, Alright" I snap my fingers and Ash turns back.

But he still has his horn.

"Oh my gods!" I laugh. "Gods?" Hiccup asks. I wave my hand dismissively "You're my favorite character, don't expect me _not_ to say what you do."

"Remove the horn or else" Storm demands "She can't" Ash says sheepishly. "Ash are you telling me something or what" Storm asks, her hazel eyes glowing like the sun during a storm. Thunder cracks outside, and lightning illuminates her face as the lights go out.

"Uh yeah, I-I'm half unicorn" Ash says nervously. "Of course you are, _Of course you are_!" Storm gets off the couch slaps Ash upside the head. More lightning flashes "calm down Storm" Jack says, suddenly the lights come back on.


	8. Chapter 8

Storm's POV

"Okay, I say lets-" A strange blue mist suddenly started from the window to the middle of the room. "Oh, Come on!" Jason groaned. "I just wanna watch the damn movies!"

The blue mist disappeared to show two arguing people, one man, and one strange blue ghost like man "Pal, I'm sorry! I'll take us back quick!"

Aladdin looked over at us "Hold it!" He grinned. "Hey boys! Are you forgetting you can show them _A Whole New World_?" and right as he finished his words, the blue mist re-appeared, and took them away.

Silence.

"What in the bloody hell did that mean?" I demanded. Hiccup grinned and looked at Jack and Peter "Hey… Boys… You know, He's right."

Jason narrowed his eyes "Wait, we only have one extra room, not three, so if you're gonna do that, you're gonna have to share!"

"Will yee stuff yer gob?" Merida sighed, but the smile on her face showed she wasn't actually annoyed.

"What in the hell do you three mean?" Tristan demanded.

All three boys stood.

Peter walked forward and took a deep breath

"_**I can show you the world**_"

"Wait-"

"_**Shining, shimmering, splendid!"**_

Jack stepped forward. My eyes widened. "Don't you-"

"_**Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart, decide?"**_

Hiccup smiled

"_**A whole new world! A new fantastic point of veiw!"**_

"Stop!"

"_**No one to tell us no"**_

"No!"

"_**Or where to go!"**_

"Get out of my house if your gonna sing!"

"_**Or say we're only dreaming."**_

Rin sighed

"_**A whole new world. A new horizon to view"**_

Hiccup smiled and took her hand, twirling her around.

I sighed.

"_**And now from way up here, it's crystal clear"**_

Jack smiled and made me a little snowflake "You're my snowflake" He whispered.

Tristan sighed

"_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you" **_

Peter smiled fondly and flew above her, his face in front of hers.

Hiccup stopped twirling Rin, staring into her silver eyes.

Jack stepped forward, his sparkling white teeth smiling fondly at me.

"_**That now, I'm in a whole new world"**_

Us girls sang

"_**With you"**_

The boys sang.

And each dipped their heads.

His lips were….. Cold, but warm.

_Tristan's POV_

His lips were… Warm, and soft.

_Rin's POV_

His lips were… Hot, and mine fit to his.

_Lea's POV_

I stared at the girls kissing the boys.

I took a deep breath, grabbed Jamie's shoulders, turned him to me, and crashed my lips to his.

His lips were…. Warm, but they held shape.

_Jason's POV_

I shook my head as I stared at them all "Wow" I sang.

But before I could react, I was suddenly tackled by a blur of red curly hair. When I tried to speak, I felt lips on mine, and before I could think, I found myself kissing her back.

Well… might as well take advantage.

Her lips felt…. Soft but still hard. It was a unique feeling that I couldn't help but relish in.

_Everyone's POV_

I don't wanna stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Storm's POV

When we finally stop kissing I hug him and bury my face in his chest I can hear Tristan behind me laughing. "Oh my gosh thats the happiest or the girliest I've ever seen her" Rin exclaims, "How do you think I feel I've known her two years longer than you" Tristan says. I look around at everyone and see something a little shocking.

"Guys look" I say pointing at Jamie and Lea who are still kissing "And to think she kissed him first" Jason says, we all laugh Jack hi-fives Jamie when they finally stop Lea is blushing like crazy.

Then we look at Tristan. The first thing I notice is that she's floating about a foot off the ground, "What?" she asks, confused as we stare at her. "look down." I manage to choke out. "haha!, her magic is reacting to her state of mind, I'm flattered." laughs Peter, at this she blushes deeply and sinks to the ground. We're all laughing when my cell goes off I answer it in an unknown language. I hang up "Uh yeah the orphanage is looking for me" I say sheepishly, "You forgot to tell them where you were again didn't you?" Tristan asks. I refuse to look at her "Maybe" I reply, Tristan rolls her eyes at me

"I gotta go" I run out the door and go straight to the orphanage.

Tristan's POV

Storm left like a tornado was chasing her though she always leaves like that. I looked at everyone else and I marveled how we were even friends.

I looked at my locket and opened it, it showed a picture of my mom and me when I was little, before she left. I remember what Storm said the day we met: _Hey don't be so sad at least you knew her… by the way I'm Storm Silver Black but you can call me Storm", _she had long hair back then, and a brother but that was before he died.

I hoped my friend stayed safe and didn't do anything stupid. Everyone went home and around 5am I got a call from Ash saying Storm was in the hospital.

" I'm on my way" I sigh and wake everyone up.

I grab my phone and dial a special number. One the second ring, eight voices ask "Yeah?" I sigh "Guys Storms in the hospital" I say, "Again?" they all asked while Jamie, Jack, Hiccup, Peter, and Merida looked shocked. "We'll be there soon" they all say.

When I get to the hospital I find Ash pacing "She's unconscious and very hurt." was all he managed to say

Storm's POV

I woke up and Tristan was standing in the doorway "What happened?" she asked. "I was on my way home when this kid chased a ball out to the middle of the road a car came and I ran and shoved the kid out of the way and got hit by the car. Oh and the man driving was my dad." I tell her. "What!?" she exclaimed. "please don't tell the others." I pleaded, then Jack comes in and CJ says "I'm gonna leave you two alone." and I roll my eyes at the thumbs up she flashes.

"Hey…" I say nervously, "Why is Ash acting as if you're about to die?" Jack asks. "Because I get hurt a lot and… my dad sorta left him in charge of me last time he was in town" I reply. "Really?" he asks, "Yeah he likes to think he's my older brother.

Besides I get hurt all the time so no big deal" I say taking his cold hand. "how do you feel?" he asked. "agitated." she replied. "I meant your um…" "pain?" I finished with a small smile. "Yeah" he says, "I'm fine, it doesn't really hurt" I lied smoothly. He looked at me suspiciously and said "you're lying."

"I'm fine this pain is nothing I've felt worse I promise" I say wincing "my ribs just hurt" I try to reassure him.

"Thats because you have four broken ribs" The doctor says walking in, "and two cracked I know and my ankle is sprained otherwise I'm fine." I say.

"Sure you are. You know I had that once, right? I was stuck in the hospital for almost three months." Rin laughs, coming in. "Of course, I also had a broken wrist and completely shattered knee, but that's another story."

"So I'll be out of here in a couple of days just like always no big deal… has Ash fainted yet?" I ask, "Just a bit" Hiccup says, chuckling. "And he may have made one of those weird girly sounds when he did it. I'm pretty sure. he placed the back of his hand to his head too." He added.

"Ah man if I could get up, he is so lucky I can't" I sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

_Rin's POV_

"So… Anyone want me to go get some Pizza?" I ask. "Oh my gods, you are amazing" Storm sighs. "What's pizza?" asked Peter. I laugh "Tin for, good buddy! Time to show these boys and girl what _real_ food is!"

I leave the room.

_Tristan's POV_

I roll my eyes as Rin leaves. Biggest Pizza lover of us all, that girl is.

"So… What's Pizza again?" Hiccup asked. "It's a triangle shaped piece of food that has crust, tomato sauce, cheese, sometimes meat, and deliciousness."

"Uh…. Okay?" Hiccup asked. "But what-" He was interrupted by what sounded like a crash outside. "Okay. I swear, if someone just got hit" Storm mutters.

We all run to the window, but could see nothing through the smoke on the window. "Storm, stay here!" Jack yells as we run out.

"No choice!" Storm yells back.

We run outside and dozens of doctors were running about. Maybe ten cars were piled together and the doctors were speaking quickly "They all just crashed around her!"

"She's stuck under one of them!"

"How are we gonna get her out?"

"Who was that boy with her?"

"Hold up!" Jack yelled "What's going on?"

"A girl is trapped under all of those cars. An eyewitness says a man had held her in the way of the cars, causing the pileup"

"Who was she?" Hiccup demands "We don't know. We just know she has really long brown hair and was wearing gray black and white. I think her eyes were silver."

All of our breathing stops.

"That's our friend!" Jack tells the doctor "Please tell us theres _something_ you all can do!"

"Not at this moment, no! Those cars are over eleven tons together!"

"We have to do something!" Hiccup hissed as the doctors hurried away "But what can we do?" I demand. "I can't use my magic! I don't know how to control it and there are too many witnesses!"

"Maybe Toothless can do something?" Hiccup asks feebly.

"No, that wouldn't-" A loud honk interrupted me, and we all turned to see a large truck heading right for us, no one at the wheel. "What is with us and cars!?" I demand.

Right as it would have hit us, the boys (and girl) pulls us away. "Okay. Make that three." Hiccup gasps.

The truck stops, and turns around.

Still no one at the wheel.

"Okay…." Jack drawls "Enchanted truck, or…?"

"I say, we run." Merida yells, grabbing each of their hands and sprints as the truck starts to speed forward once more. "Uh, Hello?" A muffled voice yells "Girl stuck under the cars here! Stop playing with that truck! Use it!"

Hiccup frowns "Okay. First of all: She can see? and second of all: She's right! We can use that thing! Jack, can you get behind the wheel?"

Jack looks back, and sees a large crane on the bed of the truck. "I see what you mean!" He grins. he flew as fast as he could to the moving truck. "Ash! NO!" we hear Storm yell and Ash ran out into the street he then ran up and leaped onto the truck bed and went to the cabin of the crane.

He turned to as fast as it would go, and lifted the first two cars, before something knocked him out of the cabin. "It's power!" He yelled. "There is literally a dark power in there!"

But luckily, those two cars he moved, gave Rin a clear view to get out. She got out, and showed she had quite a few wounds, but she just stood tall, and crossed her arms. "First of all, yes, it's dark power. Second of all, do you _know_ how _stuffy_ it is in there!?"

A man dressed in black with shaggy black hair runs out of the hospital towards Storm. "What are you doing you should be in your room!?" he says concern in his voice, "calm down _dad_ I'm fine" Storm says refusing to look at the man. "What are your friends _Doing?_" he asked, "whatever they want" Storm says angrily she rolls her wheelchair over to us. "I told you to stay there" grumbles Jack. "Well I didn't listen." she replied snidely, sticking out her tongue.

"Besides I'm in a chair" Storm says, "Storm is that your dad?" Jason asks, she refuses to look at anyone when she answers "unfortunately."

Then Jack went up to storm's dad and said "hey." Her dad replied cautiously "Hello?" Then Jack punched him!


	11. Chapter 11

Storm's POV

_Wow_! Pretty sure that was the nicest thing a guy has ever done for me. Then Jack came back over as if he had done absolutely nothing and wheeled me back into the hospital.

Rin followed closely, limping horribly, but grinning none the less. "That. Was. _Awesome_!" She exclaimed "Do you know how awesome it was to be stuck under those cars? It was like my entire life flashed before my eyes, and even things that haven't happened yet! It was so weird! And I swear, Storm, next time you wheel yourself out of the hospital, I'll wheel you into a ditch. Oh, Hiccup! Did you see that though? That truck was _awesome_ with how much dark power was in it! I swear I saw something inside it!"

She was obviously rambling. And it was weird. Normally, Rin was the one with clear mind, and rarely ever talked _this_ much. Sure she talked a lot, but at least she kept on track!

"Woah! Calm down!" Hiccup laughed. He placed a finger to her forehead and she flinched. He pulled it back to show his finger was laced with blood "You're a bit light headed. How about we get you stitched up?"

Rin frowned "But I feel fine!" She argued. "Yeah no, you look worse than I did when I got in here" I say.

"Wheres Tristan at?" I wonder out loud and we look back. Tristan is just standing there on the sidewalk talking to my dad who is rubbing where Jack punched him. Damn, she looks ticked. Then she stomps over to us and plops down in a chair. "Don't ask." she gumbles. "Let me guess you tried to reason with him and he didn't listen" I say, she doesn't answer "Just don't try it won't work" I tell her.

Jason's POV

We all knew Storm had a dad and that he had left her but no one thought that when he came back she'd look at him like a giant disappointment. She loves him I know she does but the heartbreak he's caused her well It's evident she can't take any more. Ash hasn't left her side neither has Jack. "I'll go get pizza." I say, annoyed and hungry and I go to domino's and order six large pepperoni pizzas and an order of hot wings.

When I get back Lea practically attacks me and runs in with the food.

I rolled my eyes and went inside.

Tristan's POV

When Jason got back and we went to eat, the others didn't quite know what to do. "Stop! stop. stop!" I exclaimed, they were eating it with a fork! "whats the matter?" asked Hiccup."watch the master." I say and pick up a slice and lower it into my mouth. As I chew I cover my mouth and say "That, my friends, is how you eat pizza."

The others looked confused for a minute, then Rin, Lea, Storm and Jason exchanged a look and burst out laughing. I swallowed and grinned.

Peter's eyes widened as he took the first bite. "What magic is this?!" he exclaimed, "not magic, just awesomeness" Storm tells him grinning.

Jason brought six pizza's, and we polished off every one. plus the wings.

Then Rin said "you know what we forgot?" and I asked "What?"

"Prom." She stated. "What's prom?" asked Merida. "Oh. No." the others said in unison. "No! You can't make me go I absolutely refuse!" Storm shouts, and I sigh and begin to explain to the others,

"Prom is a dance, a party, one that Storm refuses to attend." "I will never go, bad things happen when I attend dances" Storm says. Then Jack just has to have an idea, "Storm?" he asks cautiously "NO!" "please?" he pleaded.

"People will get hurt if I go so NO!" Storm says again, I say "if you're not going, I'm not going, besides I don't even have a date."

"Same" Rin sighs, licking her fingers of the last remnants of sauce. "Besides, I'm not the most popular girl in the school. No use in going. I'd just get cornered by the Pops and tortured with my lack of 'style'" She snickers. "Like _I'm_ the one with the lack of style."

"You always wear skinny jeans, tank tops and knee high boots." Storm says, with a blank face "You kinda don't"

I laugh and smile, for a moment, before Peter takes my hand and leads me away from the group. "so… um … Tristan, will you...um, you know go to the prom with me?" and for a moment I forget how to breath. "Yes!"

**Yes... So Peter and Tristan are going to Prom together...**

**Eh, I still get Hiccup. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

_Rin's POV_

I watch as Peter leads Tristan away. I sigh. They were so cute together, but something was wrong. Around Peter was this strange….. Color. Like he was surrounded in a shadow.

And just like that, as Tristan exclaimed something, It disappeared. I frowned. I looked at the other characters also. Same thing. Except theirs was different colors.

Peter: Black

Hiccup: Bright Purple and Blue

Jack: White

Merida: Bright blood red

Jamie: Golden yellow

It was…. Strange. I'd never seen it before.

And just like that, all of the color's disappeared. My world spun for a moment and I groaned as a large headache sprouted. "Rin?" Tristan asked as she came back "I'm fine." I mutter "Just…. Headache."

Hiccup frowned. "Uh, Rin. You're really pale." His eyes flashed to Jason "So are you."

"Don't mention it." Jason muttered. "I just feel sick for some reason."

Tristan shook her head hard. "Now that you mention it…" She whispered, swaying where she stood.

"What the hell did you give me, Rin?" Storm asked, also showing she was paling. Lea groaned. "I second that, Storm"

"Guys?" The characters asked. "Are you-"

My world spun very fast, and it started to darken, but right before I completely passed-out, I heard "_Silly Little Girl. Don't you know not to get into something you can't handle?"_

And my world went black.

**I'm so sorry for this one being short! The next chapter will (hopefully) be longer! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Storm's POV

What the heck that sounds like my dad before my mom died, what's going on? Everything went black and when I woke up everyone but the characters were passed out something weird is going on. "Hey, Storms awake!" exclaims Jack, clearly relieved "yeah… that was unusual" I say rubbing my forehead.

I look around to see everyone was still out, but Rin was no where to be found. "Uh… Where is-" "Hiccup's with her" Jack explains. "When you all passed out, he just kinda, left with her."

"Let's hope he's in the soundproof room" A male voice groaned. I laugh as Jason pretends to gag and also sits up. A knock on the door reveals a doctor standing there. "Doctor Frankenstein" I greeted the man in the lab coat.

"Anyway you can leave after I wrap your ankle and your ribs" he says ignoring the nickname I gave him "yeah ok" I reply. I leave with the doctor to get taped up when I come back I'm on crutches. Tristan is awake when I get back "hey" is all I say walking past her. "Hi" Tristan replies

Peter sighs as he sees her awake "Finally. I thought my little witch was out for good. Do you know how tempting it was to not carry you off like Hiccup. I actually checked on them too. Three rooms down, you don't wanna know."

She couldn't help but chuckle. I look at Jack like what was he tempted to do "I was tempted to throw them all out into the hall and lock the door and windows" Jack tells me, I blush. "I heard that" Jason says sitting up fully.

"Oh my gosh you're okay!" Merida exclaims, "Yeah, I'm fine, I think." he says. "We'll bye" I say leaving. "You can't just leave, in case you haven't noticed theres somthing out to get us!" exclaimed Tristan, I sigh "incase you haven't noticed something's been out to get me since my mom died!" I storm out as fast as I can on crutches.

Tristan's POV

As Storm left I swear I saw a hint of a tear on her cheek which is weird as no one not even Ash has ever seen her cry. I sigh and attempt to stand only to fall back into the chair. "Woah, head rush" I sigh, "you have all majorly screwed up" A female voice says, Marina came in and crossed her bright green eyes, "I completely agree, now lets go find her" Ash says crossing his arms.

Rin's Pov

"Wait, who are you?" I ask confused, "I'm Marina a sister like friend to Storm" she says calmly.

I finally succeed in standing up and we head out to find Storm after about an hour we see the cemetery has a giant lightning storm over it. "Of course I should have realised she'd come here" Marina says shaking her head.

She walks inside the cemetery like it was nothing. The rest of us shared a wary glance. Then we followed. We found Storm exactly where Marina thought we would, rather mom's graves.

**La la la la la la- Sing a happy song! XD! Please RR!**


	14. Chapter 14

Storm's POV

"Hey Mom, its been a while." I say as I place a handful of daisies on her grave. I used to come here all the time, When I needed help with a problem, or even when I just needed to clear my head, mom always helped out some how.

"We both know that you kept some secrets from me and Hades knows who else, why didn't you just tell me?" I murmured, I heard someone come up behind me and turned to see Tristan kneel down beside me.

"Tristan…" I muttered. Tristan smiled lightly "Just because someone may keep secrets, doesn't mean they don't want to tell you. Maybe they didn't have the chance."

Rin kneels on her other side and wraps an arm around her shoulders "Or maybe they were trying to protect the one they didn't tell." She added.

I felt a hand on my squezing mt shoulder not hard but comforting I look behind me and Marina's sitting there and behind her are all my friends fictional and real, I smile weakly at Marina and Ash.

Jason nodded "My parents never told me that I'm part dragon. I just called them, mom promised she wanted to tell me, but didn't want to pull me into this world."

Jack kneeled in front of her. "She may have not told you, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Maybe she knew you'd find out for yourself, in your own way. I mean, summoning book characters? Only you girls-" "And _Guy_!" "-Would do that." He smiled.

Tristan smiled and said "I think you are stronger than that, you don't need confirmation of who you are, you're you, you're strong and you fight for what you believe in, and thats all that matters. even if you are the weirdest person I know." Rin chuckled a little and said "Although Tristan is making a good point, she's a bit off. Everyone needs a little help sometimes, but you need it the least of us all. Right, you're a little weird-I'm weirder, but still- Yes, you're strong, but still you need some help to move you along."

I looked at her. "You worry me" She mutters.

"Me?"

"Yep."

"Why me?"

"Because you just do."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

Rin huffed as she got up and pulled me with her. "Well, mission accomplished. Storm's back." Jack smiled and took my hand.


	15. Chapter 15

_Rin's POV_

I watched as they all walked out of the graveyard, but I stayed behind. Something didn't feel right here.

At all.

I narrowed my eyes as I walked deeper into the graves, the fog became thicker and denser.

"Hello?" I called. I chuckled souded behind me, but when I turned around, nothing was there.

I shivered as a horrible chill shook me to the bones.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

A hand covered my mouth and something held me motionless.

"_You're nightmare_"

Another hand covered my eyes, and I blacked out.

**MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What has happened to me? Well, YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND OUT! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Seriously though. Help. My Nightmare grabbed me! ;_; XD**


	16. Chapter 16

_Jason's POV_

"Guys, I'm serious, something felt wrong in that cymtary !" "I'm sure it did!" Merida exclaimed "But none of _us_-" she guestured to her fellow characters "-felt it!"

"But I heard it!" Storm adds.

Hiccup looks around "Uh… Where's Rin?"

"I think she stayed back at the graveyard" Tristan mutters, looking back at the distant Graveyard.

"Is there more fog there normal?" Jack muttered.

"I think there is.." Peter says.

Storm gulps "Is… Is that a shape in the fog?" she asks.

Everyone looks at the fog carefully, and sure enough, there stood a dark figure, seeming to be holding something and laughing. The fog cleared ever so slighttly, and they saw the shape of something with long hair.

And wings.

"Rin!" They all screamd. They ran forward, but once they reached the graveyard, the fog was too thick to see their own hands.

"Jack!" Storm and

"I'm here!"

"Peter!" Tristan called  
>"Over here!"<p>

"Merida!" Jason and

"Stuff Yee Gob and search!"

"Feelin the love!"

"Love ye too!"

Tristan's POV

I searched through the fog trying to find my friends and suddenly I couldn't move. A laugh sounded near my ear. I whirled around fearful. "Who's there?" I demand.

"Who's there, Who's there, Who's there." A voice chuckled. "That young _fairy_ asked that too"

My anger flared "Rin!?" I demanded "You took Rin?"

"Only a little" the voice chuckled.

"Give me back my friend!"

"You'll see her soon enough" He promised.

My feet moved for me. Fearful, I called out "Peter?! Peter! Help!"

No reply. "He doesn't care, Tristan…. None of them do… Not even Rin. Rin never called for help. She think's no one cares about her. She's hidden now… In a corner… crying. Thinking no one will help her."

"No! That's not true! Rin hasn't cried since-"

"Her parents died?" The voice chuckled.

My eyes widened, horrified. "Yes.. I know your Venti friend is not the only Orphan…"

"She may be an orphan, but she'll still kick your ass!" I screamed.

"Your Mother didn't even want you, She gave you up and left" he murmured

"Shut up!" I screamed. I still couldn't move. My vision turned red, and slowly became black.

"_Don't speak that way to your master, Slave_" The voice chuckled, and my world became black.

**Who's attacking them? Why am I leaving so many cliffhangers? Why am I asking these questions? WHO KNOWS!?**

**Please RR!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Jason's POV_

"Tristan!" We all screamed. We could hear her cries, she was talking to someone, but her screams were just silenced. "Tristan!"

"Jason" A voice whispered.

I turned around, surprised. "Hello?"

"Jason…."

"Wha-"

"Why didn't you help me?" The voice whispered. "I screamed for you all… Why didn't you help me?" The voice became demanding, angry.

"I thought you were my friend!"

A woman came through to fog to me, furious.

"Tristan!" I cried, surprised. "What are you-"

"You didn't help me!" She screamed. "Why wouldn't you help me? I needed you! I needed Storm! I needed all of you!"

"We couldn't find you!" I tried to reason, "How are you-"

"We're _not_ friends!" She said, like she was deciding something. "You're something else."

I flinched. "And what's that?" I demand.

She grinned. "A slave. Like me."

And she lunged forward. Before I could react, she knocked me to the floor. "_Enjoy your nap… Little Dragoon_" A voice whispered. Tristan waved her hand infront of my face, and my world went black.


	18. Chapter 18

_Storm's POV_

"Jason! Tristan! Rin!" I heard Lea and Jamie call. Well, atleast those two found each other.

"Storm.." I heard a voice in my ear.

I turned around, surprised, only to find someone standing behind me. A crown sat atop her head, her outfit consisted of a half shirt that looked like it was made of light grey, black and white leaves. Her skirt seemed the same way. her boots were a darkish blue and reached her knee with a small dagger tied to it.

Across her back was large butterfly like black and white wings.

Her hair was long dark brown with highlights of platinum blonde.

"Rin?" I ask. "Why didn't you find me?" She demands. "I knew you were never my friend. You hate me" She eyes brimmed with tears, and she unsheathed her dagger.

"Rin, I don't hate you!" I exclaim "You're my _best friend_!"

"But I'm not!" She cries, tears now streaming. "You never cared about me! No one does! I'm just the shy girl at school! The loser that everyone tolerates! Well, Not anymore! Now I'm something better!"

I swallow hard "And what's that?" I ask, slightly fearful.

"I'm a _dark Fairy_." She smiles. "Emphasis on the _Dark_" she plunged the dagger into my stomach and I gasped. "Rin" I gasp out. I fall to the ground.

"Don't worry" She says, wiping her blade clean and placing it back "You won't die. You'll just be better." A man appeared behind her, seeming to be made of darkness.

"Like me." She adds.

"Well done, Daughter" He smiles. She smiles back "Thank you, Father."

He waves his hand infront of my face. "Don't worry little _Venti_. You're life is about to take a turn for the better. You'll. Be. _Mine_."

My world went dark, and a strange spark appeared in my mind.

"_I am His."_

**Who was that man? Why did Rin call him "Father"? With all of the others captured, what will happen to Lea?**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS! **

**But not until next time!**

**LUV YA'LL AND GOOD NIGHT!**

**Please RR**


End file.
